


Remedy

by whatfinemarble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Ginny is bi, Ginny/Luna is literally the air i breathe these days, Harry and Ron will be in this more as it progresses, Hermione is very stressed all the time (like me), Slow Burn, Yule Ball, goblet of fire - Freeform, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfinemarble/pseuds/whatfinemarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Although they fight, they still consider each other close friends. Now if only Fred could figure out a way to be more than just Hermione's friend...<br/>Meanwhile, Ginny is figuring out how to grow up in a time of impending war, and George just wants his friends to be happy.<br/>Will span from Hermione's Fourth Year to (ideally) the end of the war and possibly beyond.<br/>All feedback appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

“Hold perfectly still, ‘Mione,” Ginny murmured, dipping a makeup brush into some glittery tub, “I don’t want to ruin my work so far.”  
Hermione sighed. “This is the last one, right? There’s no more after this?”  
Ginny nodded solemnly. “I promise, this is the final touch.”

Hermione closed her eyes and felt as Ginny began to paint her face with glitter, just above her cheekbones. She had never really spoken to Ginny about many deep things before, although she considered her a friend, so she was surprised when Ginny asked to do her makeup for the Yule ball. However, she did feel as though she was growing closer to Ginny over the holidays, especially since Ginny seemed to be opening up to her more.  
She couldn’t bring herself to wear the dress she had bought just yet –the way the periwinkle blue material clung to her frame and swished out at the waist made her feel self conscious. There would be nowhere to hide in this dress. She had to work her way up to it. Ginny, who reminded Hermione of Harry in many ways, had been nothing but understanding. 

“Okay, Hermione, open your eyes now.” Ginny said, taking a step back from Hermione. Hermione opened her eyes and Ginny grinned at her. “Looks like you have a talented makeup artist.”

Hermione stood up and turned to face the mirror, looking at the way the rich jewel hues of the makeup enhanced her tawny complexion. “Oh, Ginny, thank you so much.” Hermione turned back and hugged Ginny.  
The tips of Ginny’s ears went pink and she blushed. “You were a good canvas to work with, Hermione.”

Ginny left, muttering an excuse about finding her date and Hermione thanked her again. She closed the door to her dormitory and tentatively turned back to her wardrobe. It was time. Viktor Krum was waiting. 

She approached the dress and her stomach flipped. What if it was too tight? She hadn’t tried it on in so long. What if it clung _too much?_ Part of her, the rational part, was disappointed in herself for even caring. _It’s just a ball_ , the logical voice said in her mind. But there was another part of her – as vocal as her logic – which wanted to be seen and adored, just this once. Besides, she was already running late.

Her fingers reached for the blue and she smiled. Viktor Krum was waiting.

*  
Fred, George and Angelina were standing outside the entrance to the Great Hall. Angelina and George were deep in conversation – he could overhear words like “fouled” and “bloody technique” so he knew it had something to do with Quidditch – but he found himself spacing out. Ginny had hurried past earlier, holding Neville Longbottom’s hand. He’d seen Ron and Harry too, with the twins from their year, the Patil girls. He and George had decided last minute to go without a date and Angelina and Katie Bell had also decided last minute to go together. It was hardly a shock – he and George had an inkling that Katie had fancied Angelina for a long time. Once they figured out that Angelina fancied her back, they grabbed Lee and started the matchmaking process. Lee Jordan was a regular Hogwarts cupid. The best part was every match he made ended up happy as clams.  
“Fred? Are you there?” Angelina giggled, waving her hand in front of his face. “Hello?”  
George chuckled. “Don’t mind him, Angie, he’s always been the buzzkill twin.”  
“Eat dung.” Fred replied graciously, giving George an air kiss. Angelina laughed so hard she snorted but then stopped abruptly, looking behind Fred with a bashful smile.  
He turned around and saw Katie Bell, her grey eyes wide and a grin on her face. He turned back to Angelina and winked. “Looks like our cue to leave, Georgie.”  
“Have a lovely night ladies.” George smiled warmly, kissing Angelina on the cheek and patting Katie on the shoulder before leaving them alone. 

“They make a good couple.” Fred commented as Katie wrapped her arms around Angelina.  
George punched Fred’s arm. “A little jealous?”  
“Nah.” _Just lonesome_ , he thought. He didn’t have to speak it for George to hear it though.  
“Come on then, we’d best head in and have a dance with Lee.” George grinned. “Do you think he’s asked McGonagall for a kiss yet?”  
Fred gave his twin a knowing look and they both darted in to the Great Hall. 

*  
Hermione started her descent down the stairs, praying with each step that she wouldn’t slip or fall. That would be the last thing she needed, she thought to herself. Not only was she all dressed up, which was completely out of character, but to have something embarrassing like that happen too would just be…. Abysmal.

She saw Viktor waiting at the bottom of the stairs and tried to ignore the small group of students ogling and gawking at her. He took her hand when she reached the bottom step and told her she looked beautiful before linking his arm with hers and leading her towards the Great Hall. She looked around for any sign of Ron or Harry but couldn’t see them anywhere. 

Viktor Krum’s calloused hand gripped hers tightly and she was thankful to have something to ground her. She felt lightheaded, seeing all the commotion she had caused just by accepting his invitation. 

“Hermy-own-ninny, are you alright?” He asked softly.  
She smiled and nodded. “I’m quite alright, thank you Viktor.”  
“You look very beautiful.” He said again. 

For once, her rational brain was silent. 

*  
Lee and Alicia were dancing erratically when George and Fred finally found them in the crowd. Alicia spotted them first and grabbed both of them by their shirt fronts, pulling them closer to the group with a loud cheer. Fred tried out some funny Muggle moves he’d learnt from watching a telly-vise – _no, a television_ , he corrected himself internally – show that his dad had shown them. Lee laughed and clapped to the beat and George and Alicia shimmied, Alicia slapping George playfully on the arm as he tried to copy her dance moves. Katie and Angelina approached them next; Angelina was smiling like she’d won the lottery and Katie looking at Angelina like she was sent from heaven. Fred couldn’t help but wrap his arms around everyone, hugging every member of the group from Lee, right back round to Alicia. Suddenly, there was an announcement that the Champions would be doing their dance and the music stopped abruptly. Fred recognised most of them, except for the girl who came with Krum. Who was she? She looked familiar in part but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Merlin’s beard,” he heard Alicia whisper excitedly next to him, “that’s little Hermione Granger with Krum!”

Fred’s jaw nearly dropped. It was too. Except she looked… different. Not just because of her lovely dress and the shoes she wore but rather, she looked more comfortable and confident than he’d ever remembered seeing her. All those years at the Burrow over summer, he always considered her shy and bookish, maybe even snobby. She’d often chastised him but always over minor things. But this was Hermione having fun, her head thrown back in laughter as her chestnut hair hung behind her in a braid. 

He was so engrossed watching her dance that he didn’t notice Lee Jordan watching him watch her. 

*  
After the Champions danced, everyone was invited to join. Katie and Angelina went to dance and Alicia grabbed George and dragged him out with them. Lee turned to Fred with a knowing smile. “You going to ask Granger?”  
Fred nodded casually. “Yeah, I was thinking of asking her, you know, when troll’s fly,” he scoffed, “come on Lee, really?”  
“You sound awfully defensive.” Lee replied snarkily. “Are you hiding something?”  
“Am not.” Fred fired back.  
Lee rolled his eyes. “Look, just ask the girl to dance. It’s not a life sentence.”  
Fred sighed and gripped Lee’s shoulder. “I dunno what you think I want from Granger but a dance is not in the equation.” He turned back to look at Hermione. “Besides, she’s having fun with Krum. Why ruin that?”  
Lee squeezed Fred’s arm and nodded. “Suit yourself, my friend. I, however, have better things to do than mope about a girl without even asking her for a dance.” Lee teased. “I’ll see you later in the night.” He approached a girl who was dancing nearby and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and grabbed his hand and the two began dancing.  
Fred watched Lee leave but felt his gaze drift back to Hermione and Krum. He watched the way Krum twirled her around and felt something tick in his stomach. Lee was always right; he could always seem to read Fred like a book. He knew he should ask Hermione for a dance.  
_So why don’t you?_

*  
Ginny, Neville and Luna were dancing in a small group, the three of them holding hands. Ginny felt so stupid- of course Hermione would come with Krum. Of course she would have fun with him. She was beautiful. It was only a crush, Ginny knew it would pass. Hermione had been so nice to her lately, so sweet and friendly. Yet she was finding it hard to shake off the sight of Krum holding Hermione in his arms, laughing loudly –  
“Ginny,” Luna said in her usual singsong voice, “you’re gripping my hand too tight.”  
“Merlin’s beard, sorry Luna,” Ginny let go of Luna’s hand, “I don’t know what just came over me.”  
Luna frowned and grabbed Ginny’s hand again. “Don’t let go,” she said dreamily, “if you want to hold on tight that’s perfectly fine. Just give me warning first. Wouldn’t want the Blibbering humdinger’s to benefit from my loss of circulation.”  
Ginny looked at her friend with a soft smile. Neville squeezed her other hand and she smiled at him too.  
She felt someone grip her shoulder and she looked back to see Fred behind her. “Oh little sister, how goes the evening?”  
She rolled her eyes and smiled. “It goes, Fred, it goes.”  
Fred waved at Neville and curtsied before Luna (who nodded proudly when he finished) and then turned back to Ginny. “You’re right, which is why I have to seize the Chimera by the dragon’s tail and get on with it,” he sighed, “after all, time is galleons.”  
As he walked away, Ginny shook her head. She couldn’t understand him sometimes.  
“Your brother is quite wise.” Luna hummed. Ginny couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out. 

*  
Fred stood back, away from Hermione and Krum, just observing for a little while. He was fighting with himself, one voice screaming _just do it_ while another voice countered _I can’t ___.  
But then Hermione looked up and made eye contact with him and he couldn’t back out now. He didn’t feel in control of his body but he was moving towards her. His mouth asked the question and she smiled tentatively and took his hand, telling Krum _I’ll be right back_.  
But she didn’t go right back. She danced with Fred for three whole songs. He whispered funny comments in her ear and she replied with equally funny remarks. This was Hermione, he thought, the real Hermione, the one that hides inside. This was the Hermione who lived in his house over the summer, the Hermione who was best friends with two troublemakers, the Brightest Witch of Her Age; witty, down-to-earth, as bright as a sun.  
Krum interrupted them and Fred wanted to believe that Hermione looked sad to leave. Fred kissed Hermione’s hand, just briefly pressing his lips to the soft skin, and he wanted to believe that she licked her own lips after, studying his face intently.  
“Night Hermione. Krum.” He said, forcing himself to be cheerful. Someone had told him once that he was good comic relief and nothing more. He tried to remember that as he turned around and walked away.

*  
When Fred found the group again, George and Lee were nowhere to be found. It was only Katie, Alicia and Angelina, all of whom looked incredibly worried. It was then that he noticed that Angelina had her wand drawn and Graham Montague, that nasty loud mouth Slytherin, was smirking a few steps away from her.  
He immediately got between them, getting right in Montague’s face. “Is there a problem here?”  
“Yeah,” Montague hissed, “your little mud blood friend there,” he pointed to Alicia, “took my place in the drinks line.”  
“I didn’t do anything of the sort!” Alicia huffed. “You weren’t even around!”  
“And her sister stepped in to help.” Montague continued as though Alicia hadn’t said a word.  
Angelina scowled. “You racist dung! Just because we’re both Black-”  
“Shut up, blood-traitor!” Montague exclaimed.  
Fred had absolutely no qualms in stepping forward and headbutting the snot out of Montague’s nose.  
Montague gasped and then yelled, trying to hit Fred in the face. Fred grabbed his arm and twisted it.  
“What is going on here?” McGonagall’s powerful voice made Montague’s eyes widen fearfully but Fred merely smirked.  
“Professor, you look simply delicious-”  
“Weasley, what is this?” She exclaimed. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing? I shall have to deduct twenty points from Gryffindor for this sort of behaviour-”  
“Professor, please!” Alicia spoke up. “It’s my fault, Fred was only protecting me-”  
“No Alicia, it’s not your fault!” Fred replied. “This absolute twat may as well be sporting the Dark Mark with all the dung that came out of his mouth-”  
“Language.” McGonagall warned. Fred fell silent.  
Angelina stepped forward. “Please, Professor. It’s true. He was only protecting us.” The others all chipped in, trying to explain.  
“If this is true, then I’ll have to deduct twenty points from Slytherin too. But both of you will have to come with me. This is unacceptable.” Fred reluctantly let go of Montague’s arm and followed McGonagall out of the hall, Montague close behind him.  
_The audacity_ , Fred thought, _the very gall to say so many disgusting things… I should just turn around and hex him right here_ , he mused to himself, _it’d be worth the possible expulsion_.  
“Montague – come with me. Professor Snape will have to deal with you. Weasley – stay right here. I’ll know if you move.” McGonagall’s voice was sharp and Fred believed that she would indeed know if he moved.  
He watched her take Montague away and sat down on the floor.  
He felt anger bubbling in his chest, the rage enough to make him do something irrational. He wanted to curse Montague, make him feel a fraction of what he had made Alicia and Angelina feel. Just as he thought of them, they emerged from the Great Hall with Katie, George and Lee in tow.  
They spotted him and rushed over, piling on him in a group hug.  
“That disgusting brute!” Angelina hissed. “I should have hexed him when I had the chance.”  
Katie rested a hand on Angelina’s leg. “Angie it’s not your fault. The stuff he was saying… It was heartless. He has no soul.”  
“Katie’s right,” Alicia chimed in, “it’s no ones fault but Montague’s. Bizarre how Fred is getting in trouble just for self defence though.”  
Fred shook his head. “It’s worth it. I wish I had hit him harder.”  
Alicia shot him an amused look and then changed the topic. “Granger looked absolutely amazing tonight though! Merlin I have got to ask her where she got that dress!”  
Fred blushed and Lee smiled at him smugly. George looked between them and then gave Fred a look that said we’re talking about this later and you can’t avoid it.  
“Cedric Diggory cleans up well,” Katie chipped in, “and who knew the students from Beauxbatons were actually so friendly!”  
The chatter continued for a while and Fred allowed himself to relax. However, just as his shoulders slumped against the wall, he saw a flash of blue material and dark brown hair rush past. Hermione. His heart skipped a beat. She was crying, he could hear it. He had to do something, anything to help. Why was she crying? She’d been having fun with Krum earlier… Unless he hurt her? Fred couldn’t take that chance.  
They’d all seen her run past and the group fell silent. Fred cleared his throat. “I’ll explain later.” He announced before scrambling to his feet and running after Hermione, who had gone down one of the secret corridors that led to the library. He could hear Alicia’s confused “what?” echo off the walls before he reached the corridor and started running towards the library.

He saw her as soon as he entered, the light from her wand illuminating the corner where she was curled up. The library was shut, not a soul in sight, and Fred steeled himself before approaching her.  
“Hermione,” he announced, “it’s Fred.”  
He could hear her crying quietly. She sniffed and said “please leave me alone.”  
But he hadn’t come this far to back down. He sat down a fair bit away from her and said: “if you really want me to leave, I’ll go. But I think you could use a friend tonight. Tell me what happened.”  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and began to tell him about Ron, about all that vitriol, about wanting to be seen just this once as more than just a bookworm. How Ron teased her, didn’t even consider her a girl, how he was always so mean.  
“I hope my brother is eaten by Hippogriffs.” Fred said once she finished.  
Hermione laughed and Fred grinned. “That’s too kind a fate.” She replied. “I hope he gets squashed by a dragon.”  
“I hope you shove a Blast Ended Skrewt right up his-”  
“Fred!” Hermione said, half shocked, half amused.  
“Hermione!” He replied in the same outraged tone. “Please, watch your language! I am only innocent and young.”  
She laughed and he could see her shaking her head incredulously. “Honestly Fred, you’re so-”  
“So gallant?” He suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “So pretty? So cute? So mysterious? So-”  
“Good.” Hermione interrupted him. “You’re so good.”  
He willed his cheeks not to redden. “Ah yes, what every girl wants to hear. Fred, you’re so good.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Don’t mock my compliments Weasley or I’ll never compliment you again.”  
Fred mock-gasped. “A compliment? You mean… You like me?”  
“N-no!” Hermione stuttered. “No! I was just-”  
“Shh Hermione, your secret is safe with me. I’ll let you in on a lesser known secret since we’re sharing.” Fred scooted closer to her and lowered his voice. “I have something to say.”  
_I like you._  
_I mean I like like you._  
_I like you a lot.  
_I want to ask you to kiss me_._

He didn’t say anything he meant. He said something light-hearted. Hermione laughed and then he escorted her back to the Common Room and she hugged him and thanked him and he hugged her back and let his arms linger around her waist, only for a moment. He couldn’t say what he meant. She was best friends with his little brother, even though they were fighting. And she was Hermione Granger. And he was Fred Weasley. He caused trouble while she won awards. She would probably be the next Minister of Magic while he would probably end up broke trying some crazy business venture with George. Judging how Bagman had conned them out of their money, it seemed more than likely.  
But in that moment, when he held her, he let himself pretend.

The next day he had to face detention with McGonagall for a week (“Weasley I _told_ you I would know if you moved!”) and an intense interrogation from his mates (“are you and Granger… _together?_ ” “did you give her a good old Weasley snog- MERLIN FRED DON’T HIT ME I’M YOUR BLOOD BROTHER, YOUR TWIN”)

But none of it compared to the small smile Hermione shot at him in the morning during breakfast. Everything he did that night, every part of it, was worth it. And he allowed himself another moment of pretence. He was forced out of his daydream by Lee reaching over and grabbing his eggs off his plate.  
“Oi, give that back!” Fred bellowed. “George help me!”  
George laughed and grabbed his toast in response.  
“You all betray me!” Fred joked. “I’m cut down by my own friends!”

He wanted to believe that Hermione was still looking at him, still smiling, maybe even laughing at the commotion that had occurred. But when he turned back to glance down that end of the table, she had left already.


	2. Are You From Tennessee? Cause You're The Only Ten Icy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for falling from high things!!! possibly not fun if you have an aversion to heights

Ginny sat in the library, closest to the windows. She liked to watch the way the snow blew outside. When she was younger, she would press a hand to the glass and imagine what it would feel like to fly in this weather. Of course, Ginny never actually did it. In a snowstorm like this one, she mused, her broom would be ripped from beneath her. It would be exhilarating for a moment; ice-cold and suspended in the air. But the fall, that would be disastrous. 

“You know,” a familiar voice spoke from next to her, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fly before.”

Ginny looked up, into the face of her friend Luna Lovegood. Today, Luna’s Hogwarts jumper had been adapted – she had sewn various brightly coloured buttons and trinkets into it. Or perhaps she had charmed them to stick.  
Ginny smiled. “I don’t do it so often.” 

“Why not?” Luna asked. Her voice was a song, it always had been. Some people mistook her dreamy tone for docility. Ginny had to remind herself that not everyone saw Luna the way she could. They weren’t so lucky. 

Ginny had forgotten the question, being so caught up in her thoughts. Luna didn’t seem to mind. She sat next to Ginny and also looked out the window.  
“I used to wonder what it would be like to fly in a snowstorm.” Ginny said. 

Luna nodded slowly. “I know. I used to wonder the same thing. It is possible, you know. It can be done.”

“But it would be dangerous.” Ginny replied, lifting her left hand to rest on the window. The magic charms around Hogwarts meant that the glass was not even cold. 

Luna smiled widely. “Well, isn’t that the point?”

Ginny closed her eyes and grinned. “Luna, you know me too well.”

*

Hermione was curled up near the fireplace in the Common Room, a hot cup of cocoa in one hand and a Charms book in the other. She could see someone watching her out of the corner of her eye but after the events of the previous night, it was to be expected. Gaggles of students had swarmed her in the morning (Lavendar and Pavarti asking her what felt like one hundred extremely crude questions) so now she felt more tired of it all than anything else.

She tried to ignore whoever it was and focus on her Charms book but her eyes kept going over the same sentence, her brain unable to absorb anything. Anxiety seized her body as she thought about people watching her. What were they saying about her behind her back?

She closed the book rather suddenly and turned her attention over to the person looking at her.

Fred Weasley.

She frowned, more out of habit than genuine distrust. 

She had always assumed he disliked her, probably because she took any opportunity to lecture him on his dangerous pranks. But the night before, he had been the only one who followed her away from the Yule Ball. He had been the only one to check if she was okay.  
Hermione felt uneasy, something deep within her gut stirring restlessly. Why had he been so kind to her? Was it some sort of joke?  
Before she could ponder anymore, Fred was making his way over towards her and sitting on the armchair next to hers. She composed herself and met his gaze confidently.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He greeted her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I saw you watching me.”

“You’ve never been one for subtlety, eh, Hermione?” Fred laughed. 

She rolled her eyes again but this time with a smile on her lips. “Well, you were the one _obviously_ studying me from that corner over there.”

“Ah, yes, my favourite subject,” Fred nodded solemnly, “Granger Studies.”

“I would be the Professor, of course.” Hermione added.

Fred scoffed. “Merlin’s tits you would! No, _I_ would be the Professor of the class, thank you very much.”

“ _You_ as a Professor?” Hermione arched her eyebrow, an amused twinkle in her eyes. “McGonagall would sooner elope with a toad, I’m sure.”

“I’ve heard of stranger things than that, Hermione.” Fred derided. “Try harder.”

Hermione pulled a face and turned back to her book, holding it high enough to cover her face. What did he want? Was this some sort of prank? Why was he being so… Well, she thought hesitantly to herself, why was he being so _charming_?  
Fred gently pushed the book down. Hermione gripped it tightly in her hands. She could see his face peering over the pages. “About last night-”

“Please don’t.” Hermione cut him off, pulling the book back up to hide herself once more.

Fred sighed and peeped over the top once again. “Hermione, it’s not – don’t be embarrassed. I didn’t do it cause I pity you.”

Hermione’s amber eyes watched him intently. “I didn’t think you pitied me.”

“Good.” Fred huffed. “Right.”

“So why did you do it?” Hermione asked. This time, she didn’t hide her face. She surveyed him carefully, her gaze fixed on his. 

Fred was at a loss. “I did it cause… er… cause… I mean, what did I do again?”

Hermione didn’t look convinced. “I don’t think so. Try harder.”

“Well,” Fred desperately tried to think of an answer, “er… Honestly? I don’t know. You were sad. I think anyone in their right mind would’ve done it.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment. She looked a little stunned, but mostly thoughtful. After a little while she nodded resolutely. “Right. Well, thanks. I really appreciate you helping me out.”

Fred nodded in response. “Er, I guess, you’re welcome.” Hermione brought the book back up to read once again. Fred was dismissed. He frowned momentarily, before coming to his senses. He was acting like a fool. “Would you want to, I dunno,” he shrugged, “study with me sometime? You know, help me out with my assignments?”

“You’re two years above me.” Hermione laughed incredulously. “Why don’t you ask someone older, in seventh year?”

“No one in seventh year is as smart as you.” Fred answered honestly. “Or as funny.”

Hermione rolled her eyes once again. “Flattery will only do so much.” She paused for a few seconds. “But yes. We can study together. I don’t see why not.”  
Fred smiled brightly. Hermione fought to hide the grin that was growing on her own face. “One condition though, Fred,” she added airily, “if I catch you with any of those awful sweets you and George have made, I’ll make sure you fail _every_ subject.”

He pulled a face. “Oh, Hermione,” he replied, his tone deadpan, “you’d better watch that charisma of yours. I think I’m falling in love.”  
Hermione waved her hand in a non-committal gesture and Fred walked away. 

*

“Are you sure about this?” Ginny shouted. The wind whipped her scarf into her face and her hands clad with mittens desperately tried to push the scarf away.  
Luna wore three coats, two brightly coloured scarves and a massive beanie that nearly covered her eyes. She gave a thumbs up and pulled out her wand. Ginny mounted a broom she had borrowed from the Quidditch training rooms – it was an old model but at least if it broke it wouldn’t be too expensive to replace – and she pushed into the air. Luna had found a charm that would keep Ginny safe if she fell off. Ginny thought it was funny – she trusted Luna enough not to even doubt her safety.  
The storm rushed around her. Her nose was cold but her soul felt so free. Everything was white with snow, except for Luna’s brightly coloured head, which she could see from above. In the distance, she could see the lights of Hogwarts. The storm dragged her around, but every time she felt herself lose grip, something would pull her back, keep her secure. 

Ginny was smiling. From this high up, she noticed, the snow wasn’t even necessarily completely white. Shades of cream, rather, acted as shadowing. She could see Luna’s brightly coloured gloved hands signalling her. She didn’t understand why she was waving. Ginny turned her head slightly, though it was too late – a tree branch hit her square in the torso, sending her flying off her broom.  
She was floating, flying, falling. It was all happening in slow motion. She looked up since she first mounted the broom. There was no shred of blue sky. She hated that she still felt a thrill at this. If Ginny hit the ground at this speed, from such a height, she would be dead. But part of her couldn’t help but feel exhilarated. The adrenaline rush was so pure.

Right before she hit the ground, she slowed completely. Luna ran up to her, wand outstretched. Ginny smiled appreciatively. Her heart was in her throat. Luna dropped her arm as Ginny was gently placed on the ground. 

“I told you it was possible.” Luna panted. She sounded out of breath. Ginny wondered if she had been running underneath Ginny, tracking her to make sure she wouldn’t fall too far away.

Ginny let out a loud laugh and pumped the air with her closed fist. “Luna, you made it possible!”

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Ginny heard a voice bellow. “DO YOU WANT TO DIE OUT HERE?”

One hand grabbed Ginny’s shoulder, the other grabbed Luna’s. Ginny looked into Madam Hooch’s face and knew exactly how much trouble she would be in. But she looked at Luna’s serene expression and smiled – it was all worth it.

*

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall, eating supper, when it happened. Ron rushed in, nearly green in the face, standing in front of her. Harry was next to him looking equally worried. She swallowed her pride with a sip of juice and looked up at them expectantly. 

“It’s Ginny. She’s in the Infirmary.” Harry murmured. “They won’t say what happened.”  
Hermione’s jaw dropped. “Let’s go.”

“Are you deaf?” Ron’s hands were trembling. “They won’t let us in! They won’t say what’s-”

“Ronald.” Hermione spoke, using her authoritative ‘Prefect’ voice. “Listen to me. Let’s go.”

Ron straightened at that, half frightened, half in awe.  
Harry put a hand on Ron’s shoulder and the three of them rushed towards the Infirmary. “She’ll be alright, mate. It’s probably nothing.”  
Ron nodded but Hermione knew from the glaze in his eyes: he hadn’t heard a word Harry had said.


	3. Just Lion Around

The worst thing, of course, is that Harry was right. It was, physically, nothing. 

“You did what?” Ron frowned. 

Ginny sighed patiently and explained again. She thought it would be fun to fly in the snow. Luna helped her – though it wasn’t Luna’s idea, Ginny was clear on that – and she knew it was utterly foolish and she would never do it again. The same words repeated. 

Ron shook his head. “Ginny how could you think that was a good idea?”

“I never thought it was a good idea.” She sighed. “I knew it was…”

“Ridiculous?” Ron supplied, a little hysteric. “Idiotic?”

“Ron,” Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, “she needs rest-”

“Stay out of this, ‘Mione, this isn’t your family.” Ron hissed.

Harry shook his head pleadingly. “Ron-”

“Harry, you too. Both of you, please.” Ron shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

Ginny huffed. “Ron, I know you’re angry but-”

“Of course I’m angry, Ginny!” Ron exclaimed. “If you had died out there-”

The argument continued for a little while. Hermione glanced around to see if Madam Pomfrey was nearby. Hermione had managed to talk her way in, although she knew if they made too much noise they would be kicked out immediately. Ginny was only in here to make sure there was nothing wrong. There had been no broken bones, not even a scratch on her. The main concern was the cold, and the impact with a tree branch. Although Ginny had said it was only a small clipping. 

Hermione wondered how Ginny had managed to get out unmarked. 

“Right, you three,” Madam Pomfrey approached the bed with a frown on her round face, “out now. You’re causing far too much of a ruckus.”

Ron gave Ginny a look that said ‘we’re talking about this later’ before Harry and Hermione grabbed him and dragged him out. 

Ginny sighed and leaned back against her pillow. “He was right though, love,” Madam Pomfrey murmured to Ginny, “it was simply dreadful, what you did. Worrying your family like that.”

Ginny nodded. She shouldn’t have done it.  
(Given the chance, she would do it again. Did that make her a bad person? Where had this reckless streak come from? In hindsight she supposed the cautious, timid Ginny Weasley had disappeared after Tom Riddle’s possession. This had always been her – fiercely independent, driven by instinct, chasing adventure. All fire, all flames, all quick wit, patient in the way a lioness is patient when hunting. Cautious in the way a tiger cautiously stalks its prey. But she had never been so careless before.)

Her mother would be so angry.  
***  
Hermione trailed behind Ron and Harry as they left the Infirmary. A hand grabbed her arm and spun her away from them; she came face to face with Fred Weasley.  
“Is she okay?” Fred asked. George was next to him, frowning slightly. 

Hermione nodded. “Yes. Actually it’s remarkable. Not even a scratch. Luna really looked after her. She didn’t fall off as much as float gently to the ground.” 

Fred sighed a breath of relief and George grinned. “Oh, Hermione,” George laughed cheerily, “what would we do without you?”

“You two can’t go in to see her?” Hermione asked.

George shook his head. “Banned for life from visiting,” he replied. 

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. “How could you-”

“We were young. Firecrackers with flowers in them seemed…” Fred trailed off as he searched for the right word.

“Appropriate?” Hermione suggested.

“Funny.” George and Fred chimed in together. 

Hermione laughed at that and rolled her eyes. “It sounds childish to me. Who was it for?”

“Actually, Hermione, it was for y-”

“Lee Jordan.” Fred interrupted George’s answer. George’s expression became unreadable as he shot his twin a look. 

Hermione filed that away for later. “Anyway,” Hermione smiled, “I’d best be going. Ginny will be fine. Don’t worry too much.”

Hermione turned and walked away.

George looked at Fred and smirked. “So, you do have a crush on Granger then?”

Fred looked at George meaningfully. “I don’t know yet.”

George nodded. He had picked up on that uncertainty too. “You don’t want to tell her about when she was Petrified and we-”

“We only did that for Ron.” Fred shrugged. “I didn’t even know her then.”

“But you know her now?” George asked, genuinely curious.

Fred shrugged. “Not exactly.”

George didn’t verbalise his next thought, primarily because he knew that Fred was thinking the same thing.  
_But you want to get to know her_. 

***  
When Ginny was allowed to leave the Infirmary, Luna came to get her. Neither of them regretted what had happened. Ginny could feel that in a way, the experience had brought them closer. The two of them shared a bond now that Ginny wasn’t sure she had with her other friends. 

She had gravely misjudged Luna. She thought Luna was strange, maybe even a little dopey, when she first met her. When she realised how wrong she was, they had become friends. But even then, Ginny had always thought of Luna as distant. Someone who was stuck in her own head, too thoughtful to be relatable. She realised, now, that Luna burned too. There was a fire inside her. All that wit and intelligence generated incredible thoughts and plans. Luna merely delivered these thoughts in an airy way.

“My mother is going to be so pissed.” Ginny sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she came here and _dragged_ me home.”

Luna pursed her lips. “Well, she won’t be allowed in you see. With the Tournament on. And Beauxbatons and Drumstrang are both funny with security.” Luna added casually. “But I guess she might send you a Howler, as many mothers are prone to do.”

Ginny felt physically ill thinking about that. “I forgot those things existed.”

“The Wrackspurts are eating your memory.” Luna shook her head solemnly. “I’ll have to fashion you something to ward them off. Don’t let them infect you.”

Ginny pouted. “Luna, at this stage, a Wrackspurt infection wouldn’t even be the worst thing in my life.”

Luna hummed sympathetically and squeezed Ginny’s shoulder. “There, there. It’ll be alright.”

Ginny pulled a face. “Why did I do it?”

Luna shot her a look as if to say ‘you know why you did it.’  
Ginny nodded. She knew. She was no longer that timid child, the younger sister, the innocent bystander. Adventure was infectious. Something deep inside her, that knowing part, whispered, and bubbling anticipation filled her gut as the word occurred to her.  
_Lioness_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too sure where i'm going with this. i don't know if it's worth continuing. let me know if anyone has anything to add, i'm open to any and all suggestions!!!


	4. Sandwich Craft And Wizardry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit longer to reward everyone for having to wait so long!! i'm so sorry my updates have been so staggered. i'm going to try and get back into a regular writing routine but i'm hesitant to promise anything right now. thank you all so much for the words of support!!!!

She ran, one foot in front of the other, panting madly as she sprinted. Faces blurred as her feet hit the ground heavily. She had to make sure, she had to know– 

Fred and George were right behind her, all of them racing to the Hospital wing. Of course she was worried about Ron, of course she cared for her big brother, but she also feared for Hermione. Who decided to put kids underwater for a Triwizard Tournament? No wonder it had been cancelled for so long, she thought. They could have died. She had to know that they were okay.

She turned sharply and stopped in the entrance, her breathing ragged and her chest heaving. Madam Pomfrey jumped when she saw them and rushed over to them all, ranting and raving about not disturbing anyone.  
She looked past Pomfrey and saw Ron sitting up and eating some lunch. _Okay, but where is Hermione?_

“Ron, you alright?” George called out.

Ron gave him the thumbs up and smiled, showing them his half chewed lunch in the process. George chuckled and grinned, giving him a thumbs up back. But Ginny wasn’t satisfied and, it seemed, neither was Fred. He took Madam Pomfrey to the side. “What about the others?” He asked. 

She frowned. “The Beauxbatons girl, Gabrielle, is fine. I took her back to her group-”

“And Hermione?” Ginny asked, trying to sound casual. She could feel Fred’s anxious tension as his eyes searched the room.

“Hermione’s fine. She’ll have a few nightmares – with the stress levels in that girl it’s to be expected – but she’s not injured. She’s sleeping for now. I can’t allow you to see her just yet.” 

Fred thanked her and made his way over to Ron’s bed. He refused to look George in the eye, knowing the exact expression he would see if he did. Instead he turned his attention to Ron. “Ronniekins my sweet brother! How does it feel being loved by Harry Potter?” 

Ginny allowed herself to take a deep breath and hugged Ron tightly. “Now who’s worrying who, hm?”

Ron smiled apologetically at her. She knew he hadn’t meant what he’d said about her broom ride in the snow. Of course he would be worried, just as she was worried for him.  
“So, what was it like being trapped underwater?” George asked. 

“Wet. Bloody cold.” Ron sniffed. “And I’m gonna smell like fish for days I swear.” 

Ginny shook her head. “Ron, you always smell like fish.”

Fred and George high fived each of her hands. Ron scoffed but he was smiling brightly. Ginny was concerned about Hermione but it was the same way she was concerned about Ron. She wondered where her crush had gone, where the excitement and the dread of fancying someone else had disappeared to. She thought about Hermione, really examined her feelings for her, and realised something had changed. 

“Do you remember much?” Fred asked. 

Ron nodded slowly. “A bit. Mainly just… fear, you know? And darkness. But like I said, I’ve moved on now.”

Ginny heard what they were saying but found herself lost in her thoughts. She was a little sad. A little nostalgic for that crush. Overall, she still cared deeply and fiercely for Hermione. Just as she cared for Ron, or for Harry. But she wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss Hermione anymore. 

What had changed?

“Ginny, you’re frowning.” Ron poked her arm. “Can’t even spare a moment for your poor sick brother?”

“I thought you said you moved on.” Ginny chided.

Ron shrugged. “Maybe I moved back. Who knows? Could do with another sandwich though.”

George chuckled. “Are you trying to guilt-trip us into stealing food for you?”

Ron pursed his lips and said nothing.

“Merlin’s beard,” Fred murmured, “look at him. Sandwich deviant.”

“No he’s too upper crust to be a deviant.” Ginny mused.

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Yeah, Gin,” George added, “that one was a little _cheesy_ for my taste.”

Fred, Ron and Ginny all rolled their eyes and groaned in unison. 

(Ginny thanked Merlin for her family every day.)

***  
Ron was allowed to leave the Infirmary that night but Hermione wasn’t. This worried Fred. He and Hermione had studied together three or four times since that evening in the Common Room when he had asked her to tutor him. He thought, by this point, they were basically friends. Or at least, almost-friends. That fragile stage before friendship. Anything could push them into becoming proper friends but, conversely, anything could destroy the acquaintanceship they had. 

He decided he would sneak in and see her.

It was around 10pm. George, Lee and Alicia were all about to sneak into the kitchens for a snack. Fred walked with them for a bit, before excusing himself, blaming the pudding he ate for dessert. It was the perfect time. Madam Pomfrey would probably be asleep. Hermione would probably be awake, considering she had slept all day. 

Alicia and Lee frowned at him momentarily but they accepted his excuse. George saluted him. He winked at his twin and hurried towards the Hospital wing.  
He arrived and stood in the doorway for a moment. It was dark but not pitch-black. Light from a candle burning near the entrance lit the corridor and inside there was a dim light coming from one of the beds. He looked around for Madam Pomfrey, satisfied with her lack of presence. 

Now, to find Hermione. 

It wasn’t that hard. There were only two or three students in the Hospital wing. One was a boy, Fred saw, with a broken arm in a sling. Fred smiled at him sympathetically. The boy smiled back and waved cautiously with his other arm. Fred continued. There were two beds near the end. One was emanating the light; the other had the curtains drawn completely. 

The bed that was lit up housed a girl in seventh year. Fred recognised her. She was reading some issue of Witch Weekly magazine. She looked in bad shape. She was covered in bruises and scratches. Her hair was messy, tied up in a bun. She glanced at him and frowned. 

“What are you looking at?” She whispered. It came out like a hiss. 

“What happened to you?” He asked before he could stop himself. 

She looked as though she had been attacked, in a brawl or something similar. There was one large scar that ran along her face, from the end of her right eyebrow down to the side of her mouth. It was older than the other wounds. It looked mean; that kind of thing wouldn’t happen in a regular fight. It reminded him a lot of Professor Lupin. 

“None of your business, cockhead.” She rolled her eyes and went back to her reading.

Fred nodded curtly. “Fair enough.” 

He turned to the bed next to this girl’s and, seeing that the curtains were drawn, sighed. He wouldn’t barge in there. He guessed that was the end of it. He turned to leave and came face to face with Hermione. In fact, he nearly knocked her over. She stood in front of him with a stack of books in her arms. It looked as though she had broken into the library and, knowing Hermione, Fred thought that was probably exactly what she had done. She raised her eyebrows as if shocked to see him. He supposed she would be shocked – he wasn’t meant to be there. 

“Fred. Nice to see you.”

She moved past him and deposited two books on the bedside table near Fred. The girl in the bed grinned and cheered silently. “Hermione, you legend.” The girl blew Hermione a kiss. 

Hermione smiled brightly. “Oh really, Elle, it was nothing. I wanted to get some light reading anyway.”

Fred looked between them. “You two know each other?”

The girl, Elle, glared at Fred. “Well, Weasley, when you’re stuck in the Hospital wing as often as I am, you learn to make some friends.”

“Don’t worry, Elle, he’s my friend. No need to threaten him.” Hermione touched Elle lightly on the arm in a soothing gesture.

“Yeah,” Fred smiled victoriously, “we’re friends.”

“Except for when you sell illicit items to unsuspecting first years.” Hermione added. “Then we are the opposite of friends.”

Fred pulled a face. “Are you saying your love is conditional?”

“Yuck, get a room.” Elle shook her head, putting down her edition of Witch Weekly and picking up one of the books Hermione brought her. It was titled ‘Number 10 Phoenix Street’. The cover of the book was a Witch dressed in business attire with a wand in her hand and a smile on her face.

‘Politics’, Hermione mouthed. Fred nodded and understood instantly. It was a memoir. Probably about working in the Ministry. 

Hermione grabbed his hand and gestured to her bed with the curtains drawn. Fred opened the curtains and Hermione slipped in. He followed her, drawing his wand to light it up a bit. On her bedside table was some parchment with a half-written essay and a box of chocolates. A note attached told him they were sent from Krum.

Fred shrugged off any jealousy he might have had and sat on the edge of Hermione’s bed. 

“Thanks for coming to see me. I slept all day.” Hermione explained. “No one was allowed in.”

“Yeah, Pomfrey told me.” Fred smiled sympathetically. “She said she didn’t want anyone disturbing you. Said you haven’t been getting much sleep anyway.”

Hermione glared at him. “What else did she tell you?” Her tone was tense. Fred recognised it. It was the tone she used when Ron said something awful or when someone called her a name.

“It’s not like that,” Fred quickly added, “don’t get defensive. I don’t pity you.”

Hermione raised her chin defiantly and narrowed her eyes. “You better not pity me, Fred.”

“I don’t.” Fred answered honestly. “It’s not pity. It’s concern.”

Hermione’s gaze softened at that. “Well, that’s different, I suppose.” She said quietly. The soft light emphasised the amber of her eyes, the warmth of her chestnut hair. She had braided it back, but strands had come loose and curls framed her face. He didn’t have the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear, like in those Muggle movies he heard his friends talk about. He didn’t even have the urge to kiss her. He just wanted to talk to her for hours, wanted to joke around and make her smile. 

Well, maybe he also wanted to kiss her. 

But that could always come later.

“You should go. You’ll get in trouble.” Hermione broke the silence. 

Fred nodded. “Yeah. I should go.”

He didn’t move. Hermione didn’t ask again. 

They chatted quietly about anything and everything. She tried to explain Muggle politics to him, and he tried to explain the ins and outs of Wizarding politics to her. She spoke about her parents, the dentistry, what she wanted to be when she was younger.  
He told her he never knew what he wanted to be. That he still wasn’t sure. She said she thought she was sure, but now she didn’t know if she really was. Things were changing; everything was becoming so sombre. Fred agreed. 

After a little while, Elle’s light turned off. Fred realised it must have been the early hours of the morning. Her glanced at Hermione and she yawned. He remembered himself and jumped to his feet. 

“I should go. You get some sleep.” He announced quietly. He had taken off his shoes at one point, and he quickly slid them back on. 

Hermione smiled. “You too. You’ll need it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fred scoffed. 

Hermione shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

Fred hugged her goodbye and rushed out. When he got back to the dormitory (after spending nearly half an hour trying to wake the Fat Lady) his friends were asleep. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and lay down, staring at the ceiling.  
“You were out late.” Lee said quietly from the bed next to his.

Fred sighed. “I know.”

“I think I’m in love with Alicia.”

Fred sat up, jumped out of his own bed and sat on Lee’s bed in a rush, nearly sitting on Lee’s lap in the process. “Tell me _everything_.”

***

It had been over a month since the Yule Ball, Ginny mused, which meant that it had been nearly three weeks since she went flying in the snow and still not a word from her mother. Not that she minded, she thought to herself. She would prefer not to deal with her mother’s anger. 

But strange, she thought to herself at breakfast. Peculiar. 

Susan, one of her close friends in her year, nudged Ginny. “What are you thinking about, Ginny darling?”

Ginny shrugged. “These eggs are too runny.”

Angelina Johnson, who was sitting on the other side of Ginny, laughed knowingly. “That’s why I never eat the eggs, Gin. You’ve got to learn eventually.”

Katie Bell snorted, grabbing Ginny’s plate and scraping her eggs onto a piece of toast. “Mine now.”

Angelina sighed. “Katie you can’t just steal someone’s breakfast.”

Katie poked her tongue out and then grinned as she wolfed it down.  
Angelina shot Ginny an apologetic look but they were all laughing.  
Hermione sat down with them and Ginny waved at her. Hermione grinned and waved back. A few moments later, Alicia Spinnet sat next to her, nose buried in a letter she had received from home.

“You finally out of the Infirmary, Hermione?” Susan asked sweetly.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, finally. Although there was nothing wrong to begin with, really.”

“Must have been scary, trapped under the water like that.” Katie frowned. 

Ginny shot Hermione a concerned look. Hermione, however, was smiling quite politely. “I suppose it was.”

“Lucky Krum came to the rescue then.” Alicia said, pulling herself away from the letter for a moment. “Isn’t he so fit?”

Hermione hesitated. A flicker of something uncertain crossed her face. “I… suppose so.” Ginny made a mental note to ask Hermione about this later. 

“Alicia, I didn’t know you liked to read!” Fred suddenly appeared behind Alicia and grabbed the letter from her hands. If Ginny didn't know about the rules of Hogwarts, she'd have thought he Apparated. “What’s this about anyway?”

Alicia sighed and shook her head. “Mum’s worried about us here at Hogwarts, is all.”

Fred’s jovial smile faltered momentarily. “Well, tell her you’ve got a body guard.”

“You offering Weasley?” Alicia scoffed. “I could probably punch you into next year. Fat chance you’ll be _my_ bodyguard.”

“Don’t be silly, I’m in no shape to guard anyone’s body,” Fred grinned, “but Lee’s got a good frame for guarding, doesn’t he? I mean look at him. That boy is fine.”

Alicia automatically glanced at Lee Jordan who was sitting down the table. He saw her looking and waved. Alicia, surprisingly enough, blushed slightly and ducked her head, suddenly interested in her letter again. 

Angelina seemed to widen her eyes _at_ Fred. Ginny watched the whole thing play out and felt mildly confused, though judging by the look on Katie’s face she was hardly the most confused one at the table. 

Just as Hermione finished buttering her toast, Fred rested a hand on her shoulder and Ginny saw how Hermione’s entire body seemed to soften, almost leaning into his touch, and at once she understood. It was a light touch; hardly a second passed before he drew his hand away and sat next to Alicia, joking about something as always, but Ginny noticed. Hermione had smiled some small private smile. Ginny understood. 

She excused herself and quietly left the table.


	5. Awakening

_Alright. Just breathe. You can do this. Focus on everything around you_

She could feel a door with her hands. Hard, grainy, paint chipped and possibly full of potential splinters. 

_Deep breath._

The crisp white of her shirt felt stifling. She unbuttoned the top button so that the collar stopped choking her. She slipped out of her oversized school shoes and felt her socks on the wooden floor. She’d slipped into the first small door she could find – it was some sort of old, small classroom, strangely dark considering it was hardly even half ten in the morning. It smelt like ancient books and the damp smell of an old towel. The room was fairly small, she could imagine only three people could comfortably stand inside. It was a bizarre place to find oneself. 

_Your classes start soon. You’re being childish. You’re upset about nothing._

It was true, Ginny mused, that it seemed as though she was upset about nothing. But thinking about how meaningless it was didn’t normalise her heartbeat. So she looked to the root of the problem.

She was no longer in love with Hermione. And yet it bothered her seeing Hermione be so intimate with Fred. Was she being protective of her brother? Ginny nearly laughed aloud at that one. Was she being protective of Hermione?

Ginny paused. Hermione could take care of herself. She was the brightest witch of their age, after all. But Ginny did worry, sometimes, that perhaps Hermione felt like she was alone when she wasn’t. She filed that thought away in ‘Things to Ask Hermione Later’ alongside the Fred situation.

A moment later, the door she was pressed up against slid open a little. Ginny jumped back, expecting Filch’s snarling face to poke through the gap and chastise her for being in here. Instead, she was greeted with a familiar face, wearing a familiar glowing smile.

“Ginevra,” said Luna’s soft, melodious voice, “may I come in?”

Ginny nodded and stepped back and Luna stepped inside.

She never noticed how tall Luna was. Ginny was used to being shorter than most people but she felt short now especially. Luna had at least three inches on Ginny. And Luna’s hair was long, grazing her waist. Ginny looked down at her own feet for a moment. There was a comfortable silence settling in the dimly-lit, damp-smelling room but Ginny felt restless and wild.

“How did you find me?” Ginny asked, looking up at Luna once more. 

Luna pursed her lips. She didn’t smile her usual dreamy smile but there was a sparkle of wonder in her eyes. “I followed you. I was worried you’d run into trouble.”

Ginny nodded again. She didn’t know what to say but she knew that, with Luna, she didn’t really have to say anything. Luna didn’t expect to be entertained all the time. She didn’t need constant meaningless chatter to keep her satisfied. Luna was like Ginny in that respect – the sweet nothings ultimately meant nothing to them. 

Not that Ginny was thinking about sweet nothings…

Not at all…

“We should go to class, Luna.” Ginny murmured quietly.

Luna studied her with large, powder blue eyes, raking over Ginny’s face intently like she was solving a riddle. But then Luna’s expression changed, and it was much more than a riddle in that moment. Ginny took a step forward, and then another half step. She was toe to toe with Luna. She looked up. 

Luna was looking at her like she was figuring something out, weighing up a decision. Ginny had already weighed up the decision. She knew where she stood. She stood right in front of Luna.

She was so focused on Luna Lovegood’s eyes, she didn’t hear the door behind Luna creak open, nor did she see the scowling face of Filch until it was too late.

“OH JUST WAIT TIL HEADMASTER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS ONE”

Ginny jumped back from Luna and widened her eyes. Luna was smiling her dreamy smile, a hint of mischief in the depth of her eyes. 

“Make a run for it?” Ginny suggested.

Luna sighed. “He’ll only set the Umgubular slashkilter on you.”

Filch snarled menacingly, and began to approach them.

“It’s worth a try, though, isn’t it?” Ginny shrugged.

Luna inclined her head slightly.

Ginny grabbed Luna’s hand and manoeuvred her way straight past Filch, giggling as she ran. 

***  
They sat shoulder to shoulder in Dumbledore’s office.

Ginny was fiddling with her hands in her lap while Luna tapped her feet together and hummed a quiet ditty. It could have been a sea shanty from old times, or something Luna made up. Ginny wouldn’t be surprised either way. 

Across from them behind the Headmaster’s desk, Dumbledore sat serenely with a seething McGonagall on his right and an exhausted Flitwick on his left. Filch was pacing behind them. 

Flitwick sighed deeply.

“Honestly, Weasley, this is not the sort of behaviour we’ve grown to expect from you.” McGonagall’s brow furrowed and she huffed. “From your brothers perhaps, but never you. I was hoping Percy would rub off on you.”

“Now, now,” Dumbledore raised his hands in a calming gesture, “let’s not be too harsh on the girl, shall we?”

Filch’s eyes nearly popped right out of his head at that. “Too harsh? Merlin’s balls, you could hardly be softer on them!”

McGonagall spun around in her chair. Ginny could imagine the gruesome glare she was shooting his way. Judging by Filch’s expression, McGonagall was going for one of her burning looks that could wilt the Whomping Willow itself.

“Shall we take twenty points from them and call it a day?” Flitwick suggested. 

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

“That sounds about fair, wouldn’t you say?”

McGonagall huffed again and turned back to face Ginny and Luna. She didn’t look pleased one bit but she nodded. 

Filch muttered something under his breath.

The girls were dismissed.

Once they had left Dumbledore’s office, Luna squeezed Ginny in a quick hug before heading off to class. 

Ginny grinned stupidly for the rest of the day. She even forgot that she wasn’t wearing shoes.

***

Hermione was curled up in her favourite spot in the Common room after class once again. She had parchment and quill and an essay set out before her. She was half way through, the yellowed edges of the parchment curling slightly at the top as she powered on. Someone squeezed her shoulder and she jumped slightly, spilling a blotch of ink on the parchment.

She groaned and spun around, irritated—

Ron grinned at her. 

“Look what you’ve done!” She moaned. “You’ve ruined it.”

Ron’s grin turned into a frown. 

“No, I didn’t ruin it.” He pouted. “I didn’t do anything—”

At that moment, Harry appeared right next to Ron, his round glasses sitting on the edge of his nose, emerald eyes widening inquisitively. “What did you do this time, Ron?” Harry quipped.

“Nothing, I swear!” Ron grunted, crossing his arms as he turned to Harry. “She’s just mental, is all. Thinks I’ve ruined her parchment.”

“You did!” Hermione rolled her eyes. “But luckily, I can fix it.”

“Luckily, I can fix it.” Ron mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Hermione was losing her patience. “I don’t sound like that,” she snapped, “I’ve never sounded like that!”

“I don’t sound like that!” Ron’s falsetto grew higher. “I never sound like this! Never!”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Your mum would be proud, Ron. You’re better at singing than Celestina Warbeck.”

Hermione giggled and Ron rolled his eyes but he was smiling. 

She wondered why she let him get away with so much. They were closer than best friends by now – Ron and Harry were her brothers in a way – but she wondered why she never really confronted Ron about the things he said. Why she let it all slide. Some of it truly hurt her, more than words could explain. Harry had never been cruel to her but Ron had, more than once. And every time, she forgave him, even when his apologies were less than acceptable. 

It was her loyalty, she supposed. Her heart, always full of love. Ron wasn’t a bad person, she knew that, and she knew he would give his life to protect her and she would do the same for him. The three of them, the golden trio as people called them, they would all die for one another if it came to it. 

But Hermione decided she would stop letting Ron get away with the things he said from now on. She would start demanding apologies and stop letting things slide. 

***

“Where are your shoes?”

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor Common room that night as Hermione, Ron and Harry were leaving. Hermione was frowning at Ginny’s socks. 

“Oh, I lost them.” Ginny answered dreamily. “Filch chased me down a corridor.”

Ron burst into laughter. “Filch?” He wheezed. “Filch chased _you_? Yeah, right, and I’m Merlin’s third nipple.”

Ginny shrugged. “Well, Luna was there too, so I guess it wasn’t exactly just me. Filch chased us down a corridor. It was a great laugh. Only lost twenty house points.” And with that, Ginny walked away. She could hear Ron swearing disbelievingly as she walked, felt Harry’s gaze on her back. She shrugged it all off and kept walking. 

***

The next morning, at breakfast, Luna sat next to her and quietly handed over her shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i can't believe how long its taken me to update.... im so sorry..... my life has been so out of control and chaotic and then it got better but i forgot to update, and then it got crazy again but now im in a decent place. it all makes very good inspiration for the fic, i suppose....
> 
> also there is hardly any fred in this chapter :( sorry. he'll be a big part of the next one tho.
> 
> thank you so much to everyone for your feedback, its been so inspiring for me and really pushed me to keep writing. i promise i wont be so bad at updating in the future... i lov u all...
> 
> as always, feel free to comment any suggestions you have.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best haha


End file.
